Benutzer Diskussion:D(G) Dragon
hi und willkommen auf naruto-wikia. wenn du ein artikel erstellst achte bitte drauf, dass es nicht einfach leer ist, bennene den artikel richtig usw. wenn du dir da nicht sicher, schau dich auf diskussionsseiten der anderen spiele artikeln nach usern, die sich mit spielen auskennen. dann kannst du sie um hilfe bitten. Johnny/ジョニー 14:22, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ich hab den artikel jetzt ein wenig verändert. wie gesagt, schau dich immer in anderen artikeln um wie sie aufgebaut sind, so kannst du dir in etwa vorstellen wie du so ein artikel erstellen kannst. Johnny/ジョニー 15:36, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) noch ne frage: hab bei den release-daten hab ich die veröffentlichung in den USA auf märz... 20'11' geändert. stimmt das? denn davor stand da märz... 20'10', aber das datum wäre somit früher als in japan, deshalb hab ich gedacht, dass es falsch war und in 2011 umgeändert. aber wenn es in USA schon im märz 2010 erschienen ist, dann musst du das noch mal ändern, aber es wäre dann dort bereits erschienen. gruß Johnny/ジョニー 16:43, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) 2011 ist richtig hab mich vertipptDarkPain14 19:42, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wenn du einen Artikel bearbeiten willst und mehrere Veränderungen durchführst, dann benutze die Vorschau Funktion! Sum2k3 09:24, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bitte siehe davon ab, Videos hochzuladen, das ist einfach nicht der Stil, in dem wir hier arbeiten. Wer sich den Trailer ansehen will, soll eben zu Youtube gehen. Bitte verwende zudem keine Kategorien, die es nicht gibt. Ninjason 09:47, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hi, du hast vorhin Johnny auf seine Benutzerseite schreiben wollen, hasat aber eine leere Seite beschrieben. ich hab deinen Comment jetzt auf seine Seite verschoben und lösche die falsche Seite. Ninjason 16:46, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) wie soll ich da was verbessern? johnny/ジョニー 23:49, 13. Nov. 2010 (UTC) das habe ich bei meiner bearbeitung als Grund angegeben: Die Zwischenräume sind gelöscht worden. Bei einer Bearbeitung von Listen bitte darauf achten, dass die Zwischenräume zwischen den einzelnen einträgen dableiben, sonst kleben alle zeilen aneinander und man kann nichts mehr bearbeiten weil man nix findet. Ich habe nicht absichtlich hiruko gelöscht, aber ich hatte keine lust, jeden einzelnen zwischnraum selbst wieder herzustellen, daher habe ich die bearbeitung rückgängig gemacht. Ninjason 19:11, 29. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hi, ich hab dir auf deiner Dissi im Game-pedia geschrieben und bereits angefangen, zu bearbeiten.Sasori17 18:53, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab da ne Idee: wenn du mich zum Admin/Bürokrat machst, bauen wir zwei das Wiki auf und dann werden sich sicher bald viele andere anschließen und eines Tages wird es ebenso groß wie dieses.Sasori17 19:01, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Genau weiß ich das nicht, aber da müsstest du normalerweise ein Tool haben "zum Admin machen oder sowas".Sasori17 19:10, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Warte mal: probier mal in dem du im Game-pedia hierauf gehst: Special:UserRights. Probiers einfach mal, ich melde mich morgen wieder. Sasori17 19:17, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Was für Bilder meinst du denn? Sonst hab ich nichts dagegen wenn man ein paar Bilder benutzt. Zu deinem Game-Pedia wollt ihr nur Naruto-spiele oder Animespiele machen oder auch andere? Ich mein es gibt ja inzwischen schon fast so viele Spiele wie es Sterne am Himmel gibt XD. --Icis Leibgarde 14:25, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) bitte keine bilder mit wasserzeichen, wie die von mangastream, hier hochladen und benutzen. johnny/ジョニー 23:28, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Bitte füge nicht überall den Link zu deiner Wiki ein, denn eigentlich ist sowas verboten. ;) Setz einfach den Link auf deine Benutzerseite rein und hoffe das neue Leute kommen. Es dauert sowieso sehr lange bis man viele Mitglieder bekommt. Aber überall hinzuschreiben das man dahin soll bringt höchstens Ärger. Versuch es doch mal auf Spieleplattformen bzw Seiten die sich mit Videospielen beschäftigen wie 4players oder spieletipps. Sum2k3 12:20, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Lösch bitte nicht einfach Textteile aus Vorlagen, dadurch wird die Charakterbox nur stark verunstaltet. :/ Beim nächsten mal also die Vorschau-Funktion nutzen. ;) Sum2k3 15:49, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Mokouton basiert auf einer Elemtverbindung, was bei Enton nicht der Fall ist. Enton ist ein normales Element, welches durch den Charakter sich entwickelt bzw vorhanden ist, so hat Naruto nur Futon und Sasuke hat halt Enton, Katon und Raiton. Das sind keine Kekkei Genkais sondern einfache Elemente. Anders eben bei Mokouton, welches nur durch Blutlinie weitervererbt werden konnte, bzw durch die DNS des Shodai. Sum2k3 18:28, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Mokouton ist ein Kekkei Genkai weil man es auch erklärt hat das es eines ist. Bei Enton ist dieses nicht der Fall und man hat auch noch nichts wirklich über Enton erfahren alles muss man auch nicht gleich daraus Schließen das es ein Kekkei Genkai ist. Dragoneyes1 naja... man ändert die stellen in den artikel ganz einfach wie du alles ander änderst :/ meinst du wie du die spoiler hinzufügst? schau doch einfach beim 2. hokage wie sein text bei verschiedenes gespoilert ist - wenn du infos zu den bereits ungespoilerten charas hinzufügen möchtest, dann einfach das von tobirama kopieren, beim gewünschten chara einfügen und den text ersetzen. bei gespoilerten charas schreibt man einfach unter erschiedenes das was man will. außerdem lade bitte nicht durcheinander bilder hoch, die vlt gar nicht verwendet werden und wenn du eine frage an mich hast, schreibe diese doch auf meiner dissi auf und nicht auf dissi der aktuellen spiler. johnny/ジョニー 23:55, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ja, das schwert ist zerbrochen - na und? =/ suigetsu sucht ja jetzt danach. verstehe deine verwunderung nicht, er hat es ja schon zerbrochen mit sich rumgetragen. johnny/ジョニー 12:17, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :tja... wo stammt denn die schreibweise von hirukos jinton her??? johnny/ジョニー 12:24, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::ich bin mir zwar sicher, dass das was da steht richtig ist (der eine typ, der da auf der engl. naruto-wiki arbeitet spricht japanisch), aber dennoch weiß/wissen ich/wir nicht die offizielle bestätigte version des film-jintons bzw der bedeutung/schreibweise (auch wenn das alles stimmt). außerdem glube ich man soll einfach nur im artikel "Jinton" vermerken, dass hirukos jinton ein anderes ist, nicht aber einen 2 art machen. aber dies sollte man wohl geminschaftlich klären und dazu auf der dissi die frage stellen. johnny/ジョニー 12:42, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hi DarkPain14, lad lieber immer png-Dateien anstatt jpg. Png hat bessere Quali. Gruß°Aizen° 23:27, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich hatte doch gesagt, so lange wir die Japanischen namen nicht haben, lassen wir es oder?Ernie1992 12:19, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ihm hab ich das auch schon geschrieben, ich bin ja nich non stop hier, jedenfalls für die zukunft entweder gar nix schreiben, oder schreiben garis bakuton jutsu oder sowas aber nicht die englischen namenErnie1992 12:40, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) johnny kümmert sich bereits drumErnie1992 12:44, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- ich kenne bereits die namen der jutsus aus 522. und übrigens ist es Shakuton: Ka'jou'satsu und nicht Shakuton: Ka'jō'satsu ^^ <- immer auf die schreibweise hier im wiki achten! johnny/ジョニー 12:53, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich würds nicht machen, da es ja als hiden eingetragen ist, wie johnny sagte, müssten wir die nächsten databooks abwarten, um 100 % sicher zu sein, es kann auch einfach nur ein fehler von kishi selber seinErnie1992 12:58, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ja, deidara besitzt das bakuton. er sagte es ja selbst. johnny/ジョニー 14:57, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :ja, ein element ist es auch. gari setzte es schließlich als ein element ein. und bis jetzt sind alle begriffe mit beinamen "ton (遁)" im manga elemente gewesen. johnny/ジョニー 15:00, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) bitte pass beim erstellen der neuen jutsus auf deren namen auf... du hast ja schon etliche verschiebungen vornehmen müssen und jetzt war es mit lees und gais jutsu wieder zu einem kleinen fehler gekommen. wo hast du eigentlich die jap. namen her? johnny/ジョニー 15:26, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) okay alles der reihe nach: *ja, wenn dieses "ū" steht, dass ist es "uu". bei "ö" - "ou" und bei "ä" - "aa" (selten). ich rate dir aber beim erstellen der neuen jutsus (wenn der name nicht leicht ist) nicht zu überstürzen und erst mich fragen, da ich die namen direkt aus dem manga auf japanisch ablese und nicht auf anderen seiten nachschaue - ich hab sozusagen immer die quelle vor augen und lese die japanische schrift. *nein, es ist nicht verboten sich woanders umzuschauen ^^ warum auch. diese jutsus, die uns fehlen kenne ich schon, habe auch die schreibweisen und alles schon seit letzter woche, bin aber bisher nicht dazu gekommen diese zu erstellen. das ist alles. *dieses neue rasengan was du meinst gibt es hier schon: Bijuu Dama - und es ist kein neues jutsu, es ist diese chakra-kugel der bijuus. naruto versucht jetzt zu lernen dieses chakrastrahl einzusetzen. johnny/ジョニー 15:51, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) danke für deine unterstützung, aber mir musst du nicht helfen ^^ zumindest brauche ich jetzt keine hilfe. außerdem muss ich eher dir aushelfen... ich muss noch alle vo dir erstellten artikel der jutsus bearbeiten, einiges einfügen, was noch ausschreiben, korrigieren und bilder bearbeiten. ich hab noch viel zu tun, habe aber auch nicht genug zeit, deshalb kommt es bei mir nicht so schnell voran. aber danke für deine hilfe, du tust ja eh schon einiges (auch wenn manchmal überstürtzt viel :DD) johnny/ジョニー 16:00, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ja, ist shcon richtig. das jutsu gibt es aber schon: Hakke Kuuheki Shou ...du musst dich erstmal versichern ob es das jutsu bereits gibt oder nicht. am besten immer beim anwender nachschauen. johnny/ジョニー 16:03, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- bei der beschreibung von Jutsus geht es nicht nur darum wer es einsetzt oder wann und wo sonder in erster linie was bei dem Jutsu passiert. --Revan55 16:32, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- versetze in den artikel bitte nicht den " "-tag unter den " "-tag oder gar noch eine zeile tiefer. so entsteht nur unnötiger freier platz, sieht nicht schön aus. johnny/ジョニー 17:31, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- kein ahnung. ich werde für bakuton eh einfach ein neutrales bild reinstellen. johnny/ジョニー 11:18, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- hehe, bei dem ganzen lob wed ich noch ganz rot =P. das war ein Versehen, ich hab gesehen das jemand die Reihenfolge der Beschwörungen verstellt hat (ich hab die in der Reihenfolge geordnet in der sie beschworen wurden/zu sehen waren) und da hab ich einfach ne ältere Version genommen, da müssen die wohl noch nicht dabei gewesen sein.--DasallmächtigeJ 14:03, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- warum hast du bei pakura wieder ein änderung gemacht und den " "-tag nach unten versetzt, dadurch eine freie zeile entstand. dann hast du noch mitten im text diesen eine zeile tiefer verschoben, sodass es im artikel der text mitten im satz abbrach und eine zeile tiefer wieder ging? warum hast du überhaupt es gemacht, der artikel war bereits korrigiert und es war alles in ordnung. johnny/ジョニー 13:23, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Land der Schlüssel ja klar. ich bin nur noch nicht dazu gekommen die letzten anime-folgen anzusehen. kannst du ruhig machen, als filler-reich versteht sich. johnny/ジョニー 04:36, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- ja, wenn du sowas siehst, kannst du denn text löschen. oder besser erst beim autor des textes nachfragen, denn es könnte sein, dass die andere wiki es von uns hat, denn das ist shcon so oft vorgekommen. z.B haben sie viele bilder von uns, die ich selbst bearbeitet und retuschiert habe ^^ ...und die von der anderen wiki haben "meine" bilder (wie z.B das von darui, shii, fu, torune, ao, choujuurou, akatsuchi und kurotsuchi) einfach so frech übernommen :DD ...tja, sowas gibts. johnny/ジョニー 18:27, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :tja, ich schlafe ruhig, ich tu es nie ^^ und außerdem sind mir die anderen wikis vollkommen egal, von daher ist es mir auch wurscht was sie haben :/ johnny/ジョニー 18:41, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kopie von anderer Pedia hi Dark Pain die Episode 162 (Shippuuden) ist auch von der anderen Pedia. kann sie gelöscht werden? ist auch von Rufy2468 pain88 21:49, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hi habe deine Info erhalten es ist genauso wie bei dem von dir gelöschten Artikel. ich habe auf johnny182 disse eine Info geschrieben. pain88 22:16, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) danke für deine Info. Rufy2468 ist schon mal von Revan angeschrieben worden hat aber nicht reagiert. Werde den Artikel löschen. wünsche dir noch ein frohes neues Jahr pain88 22:27, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich habe selber noch keine große erfahrungen könnte am anfang mich um verlinkung und rechtschreibung kümmern an eigenen Artikeln traue ich mich noch nicht so dran pain88 22:40, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ok ich lass es erstmal so wie es ist. man kann dann immer noch einige stellen streichen zb kampfzenen da sie sowieso auf anderen seiten genauer beschrieben sind pain88 22:48, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- das mit dem t-shirt seh ich ja jetzt erst, also so teuer und hochwertig sehen die garnicht aus =D--DasallmächtigeJ 18:58, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) meinst du bei dem artikel des Monants? ich habe bei den beiden ein pro gemacht, weil ich finde, dass diese artikel gut beschrieben wurden und sich für den Artikel des Monats eignen würden MegaPimpf1 15:29, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wegen hakan: dasist jetzt egal, wir haben nun alles gesagt was gesgt werden musste. ob und wie er reagiert ist seine persönliche sache, mich kümmert es nicht mehr. vergiß es, man muss sich nicht den kopf darüber zerbrechen. johnny/ジョニー 15:04, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- die meisten hören ja nach ein paar mal auf, aber der ist echt hartnäckig. sobald ein admin on ist wird er eh gesperrt, wenn wir glück haben verliert er bis dahin das interesse. genau deswegen bin ich dafür, dass nur angemeldete benutzer editieren dürfen =P--DasallmächtigeJ 17:36, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- klar, mach ich. johnny/ジョニー 16:20, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) die artbooks entstammen kishi hand. in ihnen gibt er manchmal wichitge infos frei. also ja, sie gehören zum manga-kanon. johnny/ジョニー 17:12, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) provozieren Hey, du solltest dich nicht so leicht von diesen Kind provozieren lassen. Sowas wollen die doch nur. Ist ja nicht so, dass deine Benutzerseite nichtmehr herstellbar gewesen ist. ^^ Also immer schön cool bleiben (sag grad ich..) Sum2k3 19:18, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) na dann melde diesen benutzer bei einem admin, dass es komplett gesperrt werden soll. johnny/ジョニー 19:24, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- ich hab ja nicht ohne grund bei einigen frauen die kategorie kunoichi NICHT hinzugefügt... weil diese frauen bis jetzt eben nicht als kunoichi, sprich shinobi, dargestellt wurden. also schön aufpassen. johnny/ジョニー 20:41, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :was für fehler? wo denn? was? johnny/ジョニー 20:46, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::die stehen doch dort nur wegen ihres familiären standes - clanzugehörigkeit. und oyone ist nunmal eine medizinerin. dort ist schon alles in ordnung. johnny/ジョニー 21:15, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Man solle ihn mal für 1 oder 2 Wochen sperren und falls er dann weiter Seiten falsch bearbeitet und nicht als Vorschau bis es Offiziel abgestempelt wird, weiter und weiter sperren bis er es dann mal versteht.GrußToma94 20:45, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab grad meinen Kommentar entfernt der vor dem Obigen stand, da ich mich wiederholt habe. Sorry. GrußToma94 20:55, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Mein PC lädt das irgendwie auf manchen Seiten 2 mal meine Signatur, weshalb ich auch wenn ich einen Kommentar abgebe, sofort nochmal zufinden bin da ich die 2 Signatur entferne.Toma94 20:57, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich benutze diese neue bearbeitungsleiste gar nicht. hab sie mir auch nicht *installiert*. die normale reicht mir vollkommen aus. johnny/ジョニー 12:06, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) das würde ich niemals machen weil ich einfach alle mag, ich hab nur gesagt das Pain stärker war gegen Jiraya als gegen Naruto. Ich weis es musste ja so kommen das Naruto gewinnt aber trotzdem hätten die Pain stärker machen sollen gegen Naruto. Er hat vielleicht neue Techniken gelernt aber trotzdem sollte er ihn nicht einfach so besiegen können. Es hätte viel mehr passieren können. Sora Jutsu Ich weiß aber ich suche die episode wo das bild drin vorkommt, ---- Auf den Seiten kannst du Dinge ausprobieren, z.B. üben wie man ne Tabelle erstellt etc., die meisten Leute (ich übrigens auch) benutzen sie aber um Artikel, die sie komplett überarbeiten wollen neu zu schreiben. Ist praktisch, man stört keinen und bearbeitet die Seite während man dran arbeitet, was je nach Artikel eine Weile dauern kann. Wenn du auch eine willst erstelle einfach eine neue Seite namens Benutzer:DarkPain14/Testseite und speichere sie ab. Wichtig ist, dass du die Kategorie:Testseite hinzufügst und immer darauf achtest, die Kategorie nicht mit zu kopieren wenn du Artikel überträgst. Grundsätzlich kann jeder so eine Seite erstellen, du solltest dir aber die Frage stellen ob du die wirklich brauchst, wenn du sie nie benutzt ist es ja Verschwendung. Und verlink dein Profil mit der Testseite, damit du sie wiederfindest.--DasallmächtigeJ 20:06, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Geeeenau. Du nimmst dir einfach einen Artikel kopierst in rüber und bastelst dran rum. Kann man natürlich unterschiedlich machen, je nachdem wie bearbeitungsbedürftig der Artikel ist. Meistens mach ich z.B. die Sektionen die ich bearbeite komplett weg und schreib alles neu, mich stört das total wenn da schon was steht. Aber das kannst du dann ja gucken, vllt erstellst du ja auch komplett neue Artikel (über das Juzuuton? =P).--DasallmächtigeJ 20:25, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Auf jeden Fall, ich weiß garnicht wie das Wiki bis jetzt ohne diesen Artikel ausgekommen ist ;).--DasallmächtigeJ 20:28, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Bilder wozu hast du sovielebilder hochgeladen? ich verstehe ja, dass du auf deiner testseite an killerbee rumwerkelst, aber die von dir hochgeladenen bilder sind alle unpassender als die, die schon drin sind. deine haben schlechtere quali und die, die in killerbees artikel drin sind, passen schon sehr gut rein, vor alles das profilbild! jedenfalls... wichtig ist, dass du die von dir hochgeladenen bilder, die nicht mehr benutzt werden, zum löschen markierst, damit sie nicht ohne nutzen hier einfach rumliegen. johnny/ジョニー 21:44, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :dein bild hab ich jetzt repariert, keine [[]] und datei: dinger mitkopieren! Ist das Bild nicht ein bisschen klein, das erste soll doch immer ne Nahaufnahme vom Gesicht sein, da fällt das ein bisschen raus glaub ich. Guck mal ob du was größeres hast, oder nehm das alte.--DasallmächtigeJ 22:36, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Das Bild wird nicht größer, es ist durch die Box automatisch auf 200px gesetzt. Das ist einfacher, denn dadurch haben alle Bilder die selbe Größe ..deshalb sollte das Bild in die vertikale ein wenig Größer werden, wenn überhaupt. Aber Johnny hat schon recht. Das alte Bild vorher sah besser aus, qualitativ und informativ (sein Gesicht war besser zu sehen). Im allgemeinen bin ich mir auch nicht sicher, ob Killerbee eine große Überarbeitung braucht. Solche größeren Bearbeitungen sollten eher bei alten Charakteren vorgenommen werden, denn diese sind besonders in der Anfangsphase des Wiki eher vernachlässigt worden. Sum2k3 23:24, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich hab die aus den Schriften, also hab ich alle die es gibt. Die stehen aber auch in dem anderen Naruto-Wiki, also is das ja kein Problem dran zu kommen. Wenn du willst kannst du mir gerne helfen, je mehr da mitmachen, desto eher sind wir fertig, vor allem wissen wir ja nicht, ob wir alle Boxen in der Wiki umschreiben müssen (wir müssen dann ja nur die zusätzliche Zeile einfügen), dass ist ja schnell gemacht. Ich muss aber noch Revan55 fragen und schauen ob er die Boxen umstellt.--DasallmächtigeJ 13:56, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- natürlich kann man änderungen "rückgängig machen". auf jeder seite und auch diskussionsseten und foren etc gibt es ja oben diese tabs "Diskussion", "Bearbeiten"... und und. dort gibt es auch "Versionen". also gehst du einfach auf "Versionen" und dort kannst du schon ganz einfach auf *rückgängig* klicken und die falsche änderung rückgängig machen. johnny/ジョニー 14:17, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich habe dir grad auf Forum:Welches Layout? Bitte "MonoBook"! geantwortet, dass dieses letzte aktivitäten tool im monobook da ist - shcon immer war. und wie es aussieht hat dr neue look dafür vieles nicht ;) johnny/ジョニー 14:28, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ja, ich weiß, habs gelesen. Sasori17(Dissi) Bis jetzt noch nicht. Ich sage dir dann Bescheid wenn er sich meldet.DasallmächtigeJ 20:19, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) tja hab so ziemlich alle anime aufm pc, daher^^Ernie1992 21:04, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Bilder beanspruchen ja nicht die Menge an Speicherplatz. Außerdem ist es gut so die Bilder zu behalten, man weiß ja nie wann man sie nochmal gebrauchen kann. Wobei das bei Ernie nicht soviel ausmacht, zur Not zeichnet er sie selbst nochmal in guter Qualität. :D Sum2k3 21:36, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) : also eig meinte ich schon die episoden, die nehmen 100 gb ein und di eabgespeicherten bilder nochmal 10gb^^Ernie1992 21:41, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::100GB? O_o wtf? Also die Episoden, die ich habe, sind maximal 200mb groß. Hast du 1080p-Episoden? ^^ Also ca. 500mb pro Episode.. schon krass. Aber die hätte ich wohl auch, wenn ich wüßte wo ich die in der Quali bekomme. Aber ich bin schon froh wenn alles gut sichtbar ist und ich jap dub hab. Sum2k3 21:52, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::gibt wenig 1080p jedoch hab ich alle naruto folgen sowie alle shippuuden fiolgen (ok nur fast, aber da sind viele dabei die über 200mb groß sind)Ernie1992 22:00, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) bei den Chars wo wirs wissen haben wirs gemacht. Also da wos fehlt kannst dus eintragen wenn dus weißt.--DasallmächtigeJ 21:40, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Achso, ich dachte du meintest generell. Nee, wir haben ja die alternativen Schreibweisen, die bedeutung ist nicht sooo wichtig, die kann man auch in den normalen Text schreiben.--DasallmächtigeJ 22:00, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ausm internet, gesucht und gefundenErnie1992 22:05, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ja das wusste ich, wegen den Jutsus von Temari, die sind ja auch alle nach Wieseln benannt. Ich dachte das steht bei Itachi schon, naja dann hast du ja morgen Beschäftigung =P in der episodenbox gibt es keine code-zeile für den engl. namen. außerdem ist es unnötig, da naruto nichts mit england, USA oder einem anderen engl.sprachigen land zu tun hat. johnny/ジョニー 10:56, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) das lass ich DAJ entscheiden ob wir 2 stimmen haben sollen. johnny/ジョニー 11:44, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- klar, das steht ja auch bei vielen charas. pass auf, dass es ordentlich und richtig ist. johnny/ジョニー 11:52, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :ähm darkpain... woher nimmst du denn die info über die bedeutung der namen? ich will dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass du nicht einfach einen übersetzer verwenden sollst, da die japanischen begriffe viele bedeutungen haben etc. johnny/ジョニー 12:13, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :nein, das meine ich nicht. ich meine, dass du dich auf jeden fall nur auf verlässliche quellen beziehen sollst. außerdem gibt es bereits eine seite Narutopedia:Begriffsklärung wo auch die namen erklärt werden. vllt kannst du ja da was neues hinzufügen. johnny/ジョニー 12:20, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- hab deine profil-box korrigiert - du hattest blutgruppencode bei dir entfernt weshalb da ein fehler auftrat. und auch bisschen deine benutzerseite aufgeräumt ^^ johnny/ジョニー 12:29, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) was? schon so viele??? O_o wusste ich selber nicht, hab das schon längst aus den augen verloren ^^ johnny/ジョニー 12:34, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Misumi Tsurugi "Ich wollte ihn nicht umbringen." — Misumi nachdem er Kankuro das Genick brach müsste diese erklärung umformuliert werden da Kankuro status lebendig ist.pain88 14:40, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- ich mach das jetzt gleich warte aber mit den bearbeitungen bis ich sage das es Ok ist. --Revan55 ---- ich bin gerade bei den shinobi dran, du könntest die boxen für die Einwohner fixen, musst nur |Ninja-ID= eintragen (über Jonin). Die IDs können wir ja eintragen wenn die Boxen alle repariert sind.--DasallmächtigeJ 16:45, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) keine doppel bearbeitungen wenn ihr die zeile einfügt auch gleich die nummer. --Revan55 16:49, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) du bist gleich bei den medizin-nin oder? alles darunter und die zivilisten hab ich gemacht, mit konoha wären wir soweit fertig.--DasallmächtigeJ 17:54, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) frag mich mal =D aber konoha-nin sind schätzungsweise die hälfte aller chars, und filler/filmdörfer kommen nicht dran, also sind wir gut in der zeit. wir müssen eh warten bis revan den rest umändert.--DasallmächtigeJ 17:58, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) im Moment machen wir auch ein krasses Pensum, wenn wir so weiter machen katapultieren wir uns echt noch an die Spitze =D. --DasallmächtigeJ 18:02, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) scheinbar hat er gerade eben die box umgestellt, also können wir wieder loslegen, ich fang bei den Zivilisten an und mach dann von unten bei den normalen Shinobi weiter wie eben.--DasallmächtigeJ 18:21, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) so wies aussieht hat er alle boxen geöffnet die wir brauchen. ich mach jetzt weiter mit Aka und Kumo. Du kannst ja wenn du mit Suna fertig bist Kiri und Iwa machen, wenn einer von uns fertig ist sagt er dem anderen Bescheid dann können wir uns die übriggebliebenen aufteilen.--DasallmächtigeJ 18:32, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich mache Kiri. --Revan55 18:35, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin soweit fertig, brauchst du noch Hilfe? Hiernach müssen wir nur noch Ame und Oto machen, alle anderen haben soweit ich das sehen kann keine IDs, obwohl ich nochmal bei Kusa gucke.--DasallmächtigeJ 18:48, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) jop, im moment durchblättere ich nochmal alle schriften und schlag die einzelnen chars nach.--DasallmächtigeJ 18:52, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :also in rin haben wir alle, jetzt können wir erst mal Ame und Oto machen, dann guck ich den Rest durch. Ich fang mit Ame an und helf dir dann bei Oto.--DasallmächtigeJ 18:59, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wenn du bei Oto keine Hilfe brauchst, mach ich schon mal mit To und Sha weiter. Wir sind quasi auf der Zielgeraden!! Und dann haben wir auch echt was geschafft, das Feierabendbier haben wir uns echt verdient...--DasallmächtigeJ 19:08, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich bin zwar noch nicht ganz durch, aber so wies aussieht haben wir echt alle erfasst und gemacht. Wir können echt stolz auf uns sein, dafür sollte man uns einen Orden verleihen =P. lösch nich einfach die stimmen bei der adminwahl, jede rkann wählen, aber nur angemeldete werden berücksichtigtErnie1992 19:35, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) dann kann man auch gleich sagen du darfst nicht wählen. Wir lassen es so und dann werden wir ja sehenErnie1992 19:43, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- du hast dich getäuscht... ich hab nur 10.930 bearbeitungen ^^ bin noch nicht soweit. johnny/ジョニー 19:44, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Wo kann man das eigentlich nachgucken?--DasallmächtigeJ 19:48, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Jounin ja, es ist eigentlich j'ou'nin (das "u" wird nicht ausgesprochen), aber da die vereinfachte form hier in deutschland sich schon längst eingeprägt hat belassen wir es dabei. ich bin halt einer der weinigen, die es richtig schreiben ^^ johnny/ジョニー 22:31, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) grml.. Darf ich mich mal dezent verbal übergeben? Ich bin gestern früh gegen um 11 aus dem Haus, war den ganzen Tag nicht zuhause (große Party und so), komme online, sehe das mein Thunderbird 349 neue Nachrichten hab... nicht das ich ein Problem damit habe, auch wenn ich bisher noch nichts nachgeschaut habe. Es ist einfach nur die Tatsache, das ich jetzt 2 Stunden damit verbringen kann Nachrichten zu öffnen und nachzuschauen, was du geändert hast und es werden definitiv nur Kleinigkeiten sein (die halt gemacht werden müssen). Ich will dich hiermit absolut nicht vollmeckern, habe vollstes Verständnis. Aber irgendwo muss ich ja sagen das es mich doch ein wenig nervt 2 Stunden nur mit e-Mails sich zu beschäftigen. xD Falls mein Text sinngemäß nicht viel Sinn ergibt, ich habe noch teufelswasser in mir, wahrscheinlich. Sum2k3 11:08, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich benutz Thunderbird, weil es einfacher ist für mich zu sehen was verändert wurde. Bzw interessiert mich eben nicht jede Seite, z.B. interessieren mich die wenigsten Jutsu, genauso wie Episoden und Kapitel (die lese bzw schau ich wenn ich etwas darüber wissen will). Also bekomme ich e-Mails wenn etwas bei Charakteren und anderen von mir verfolgten Seiten sich verändert. Es ist halt einfach praktischer nur das zu sehen was sich verändert hat, was einen auch interessiert, als erst alles durchzusuchen bzw. zu schauen wer wann was geändert hat. ..Und ja, ich benutze Monobook und das aus mehreren guten Gründen. Du solltest das auch tun, glaub mir. ^^ Sum2k3 11:50, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Du musst dich doch nicht entschuldigen. :D Diese Änderung musste gemacht werden, fertig. Mir war einfach nur danach zu sagen, das ich ein wenig viel erstaunt über die ganzen Nachrichten war und durch den Alk in mir habe ich keine sehr gute Aussagekraft. :D Ich weiß ja selbst kaum was ich laber, also egal. Mir ist außerdem einfach nur dein Name aufgefallen, da du eine Zahl im Namen hast die auffälliger ist (4), daher habe ich zuerst auch nur dein Namen gelesen und dich halt angeschrieben, hätte ich DAJ zuerst bemerkt, hätte ich dem was sinnloses auf die Zeite geklatscht. Bei Revan hätte ich mich das weniger getraut, den kenn ich net so gut. ._. ^^ Sum2k3 12:07, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- So oft kam das bisher ja noch nicht vor, die paar Stimmen kann man am Ende einfach entwerten. Sollte es aber schlimmer werden kann mans ja hinschreiben.--DasallmächtigeJ 14:33, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) warum sollten männlich und weiblich groß geschrieben werden?Ernie1992 14:34, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wir sind aber nicht überall, außerdem sind männlich und weiblich nicht einmal substantive, also keine großschreibungErnie1992 14:38, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) männlich und weiblich sind doch adjektive O_o ...keine großschreibung. johnny/ジョニー 14:47, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Der Rest sieht ja hoffentlich den Eintrag auf der Seite, sollten sie sich fragen, was mit ihrer Box ist. Wir 2 haben genug Boxen überarbeitet, ich kann die nächste Zeit echt keine Boxen mehr sehen =D.--DasallmächtigeJ 15:15, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) RE:Profilbox xd hatte es gestern vergessen zu ändern ihr hattet ja ein mörderisches Tempo gestern draufgehabt. seid ihr mit dem nachtrag fertig geworden? pain88 15:17, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC)